Storyline 1 Part 6: Answers
by bookworm144
Summary: A friend who seems finally willing to become vulnerable? Two others who would never betray a closely-held secret? What is to come of such an encounter?


Title: Digimon Tamers: Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers, or any other pertinent aspects of the franchise

* * *

><p>Thus far Takato and Terriermon's plan has been working perfectly. As they had previously guessed, Henry has for some time been desperate for a friendly ear, someone to lay on all his worries and fears about the future. Except that until now he has never had the courage to take advantage of that which has always had.<p>

Yet the question still remains: Will this conversation do any lasting good? Will Henry finally be able to overcome the demons he has been struggling with for so long…?

* * *

><p>Henry: (takes a deep breath) Okay. Terriermon, since your last fight, I have been having a lot of bad dreams.<p>

Terriermon: Yes, I—

Takato: (gives Terriermon a disapproving look)

Terriermon: Oh… um… okay…?

Takato: Go on.

Henry: Well, since that time I have been really worried. ShadowGorillamon was a digimon of pure evil and darkness. I could feel it. What if…

Terriermon & Takato: …

Henry: What if the Powers of Darkness return? What if they kill another one of our friends? What if…? (begins to cry)

Takato: Henry…

Terriermon: …

Takato: (whispering to Terriermon) Terriermon, I don't necessarily believe this is about everyone. Henry is a very caring person, but it's pretty obvious when he's only telling a half-truth. More than anything he's probably worried about you.

Terriermon: (whispering to Takato) Figures. That's Henry for you. Always thinks he has to do everything on his own.

Takato: (whispering to Terriermon) I know. Give me a couple of minutes.

Terriermon: (nodding) Right.

* * *

><p>Takato: (putting his hand on Henry's shoulder) Henry, I can't imagine how painful it must have been, losing your Partner. But I do know what it's like, seeing your Partner brought under the influence of the Powers of Darkness. Don't forget what happened the night Leomon died. When Megidramon appeared.<p>

Henry: (continues to cry)

Takato: Henry, this will probably be no comfort to you, but you can't let that fear run your life. The Powers of Darkness will always be there, seeking to destroy everything good forever. But we Tamers can do something about it. If we weren't able, then we wouldn't have been chosen.

Henry: …

Takato: Whenever we were in trouble, who was the one who kept a level head and figured out how to defeat the digimon attacking us? You did, Henry. You're the one who helped keep us together.

Henry: …

Takato: You're a good friend, Henry, and that's one of the things that makes you such a valuable member of our team.

Henry: T… Team?

Takato: Henry, like I told you before, Terriermon sacrificed his life to save you. He didn't die because he succumbed to the Powers of Darkness. He did it because he loves and is loyal to you. And I know you would do the same for him.

Henry: Y… your right, Takato. I… I would.

Takato: Yes. And how far would you go to save him if such a thing did happen?

Henry: A… As far as it would take. And a great deal more.

Takato: Precisely. It's your bond with him that makes the two of you so strong.

Terriermon: (having returned, places a paw on Henry's knee) Henry, you are a lot stronger than you realize. It's your strength that keeps me fighting. If it weren't for you, I would have been defeated long ago.

Henry: M… me?

Terriermon: Yes. And when we combine that strength as MegaGargomon, we can do anything. I think we have proven that many times over.

Henry: T… Terriermon?

Takato: (smiling encouragingly) Henry, don't give in to fear. You know better. Instead, embrace your friendships. They are the true source of strength. And when all of us Tamers do that, then there is nothing that we can't handle!

Henry: Takato… Terriermon… thank you. You are right. I can't believe I have been so stupid! Though I can't forget the Darkness, I can fight against it.

Terriermon: That's the spirit!

Henry: And I will do so until the day I die!

Takato: There you go, man.

Terriermon: That's the Henry I know!

Henry: And he is here to stay. Takato, Terriermon, thank you for not giving up on me.

Takato: Of course, man. We could never give up on you.

Terriermon: Yeah. And besides, if you're always busy moping all the time, who is supposed to protect me from Suzie?

Henry: (laughs, for the first time in ages)

Terriermon: Now that's it! Come on, you two. Let's go celebrate.

Henry: (needing no second urging) That sounds like a good idea.

Takato: How about my folks' bakery?

Henry: (getting to his feet) Let's go!


End file.
